Night Luster
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: Based off of a stand-alone monologue of the same title. Alone in the cold, unseen unheard, heartbroken. A certain silver-haired winter spirit can relate, and sparks have reason to fly. Jack FrostXReader. One-Shot as of now, Could become two-shot or multi-chapter! Please read and review, thank you muchly! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid, I'll make a different cover later.


**A/N: I wrote this back in November, and I put it up on Deviantart, and it got really good fare! (aside the other millions of Jack Frost fics, all xReader and xJamie and xTooth and whatnot...XD)**

**And tonight I just realized that it wasn't on fanfiction! OH THE HORROR. Anyway, enjoy, and remember to review!**

**This monologue I use at the beginning is in italics, and the musical I used it to audition with is in one week! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this monologue nor do I own Jack Frost!**

* * *

Night Luster: a Reader x Jack Frost Fic

Night Luster © Laura Harrington

You lean against the bark of the tree, lightly brushing the slowly fallen snow off of your hair. You look around the dark, snow-covered trees and you see no one. A depressed sigh exited your chilled mouth. Nobody had heard you talk in the woods to yourself, and not only were you still upset, you were going crazy, thinking something or someone was there. Probably just moonlight madness or something.

"_I don't know," _you continue, feeling the sense of solitary safety._ "I get this feeling sometimes like I'm invisible or something. I can be standing there in a room and I'm talking and everything, and it's like my words aren't getting anywhere and I look down at myself and,"_ you briefly look down at your boots, growing colder in their position. _ "…Jesus!" _

The word leaves a cloud of vapor in the air. Absentmindedly, you pick at your clothing, twisting it around in your fingers._ "Sometimes my body isn't getting anywhere either. It's like I'm standing behind a one-way mirror and I can see the guys and I can hear the guys, but they can't see me and they can't hear me. And I start to wonder if maybe I'm ugly or something, like maybe I'm some alien species from another planet and I don't speak the language and I look totally weird."_

Your gaze lowers down, and you start to pace,_ "But I don't know this, you see, because on this other planet I had this really nice mother who told me I was beautiful and that I had a voice to die for because she loved me so much, not because it was true." _Your voice softened at the last statement, as you lightly hugged your chest.

A soft crack alerted you to the real world and you turned around, but again saw nothing else and heard nothing else. You continue, letting go of yourself,_ "And I arrive here on Earth and I'm so filled with her love and her belief in me that I walk around like I'm beautiful and I sing like I have a voice to die for. And because I'm so convinced, and so strange and so __**deluded**__, people __**pretend**__ to listen to me…because they're being polite or something – or maybe they're afraid of me. And at first I don't notice because I sing with my eyes closed. But then one day I open my eyes and I find out I'm living in this world where nobody sees me and nobody hears me." _

Your eyes well up as a hopeless smile winds its way onto your face,_ "I'm just lookin' for that one guy who's gonna hear me, see me …really take a chance. I mean, I hear them. I'm listening so hard, I hear promises when somebody's just sayin' hello." _Another sigh escaped your mouth, and you looked up into the sky filled with thousands of tiny little twinkling lights._ "Jesus, if anybody ever heard what I've got locked up inside of me, I'd be a star." _A single tear runs down your freezing face, leaving a small, hot trail down your face. You sniff, and after a few seconds of silence, wipe your eyes.

"Honestly, in my opinion, I think you _are _already a star. People are just too blind to realize it." A soft voice came from behind, startling you.

"w-Who's there?" you rasp in the cold, turning full way around, glancing all around you, seeing nothing but dark, glistening snow-topped trees.

"I am," the voice replied with a laugh, sounding louder this time, indicating it was closer. "Ha…kinda depressing. I never thought I'd meet a person who was like me." You continue to turn around, blindly looking for something you can't see.

"Who are you?" you ask, now wondering what this voice meant about meeting someone like it…the voice didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Well, you should partially know the answer to that, since you do hear me."

You furrow your eyebrows. "You mean no one can hear you normally?" A twinge of familiarity tugs at your gut.

"Not everyone, no. Really only a certain few," it replied. You look down, slowly letting your fear die away.

"You still haven't told me who you are," you murmured, leaning against a nearby tree. You heard a soft chuckle.

"I'll give you a hint~" it said simply, and in a few seconds, a biting chill pierced your nose, turning it bright red.

"Ouch!" you gasped, placing your mittened hand on the cold skin. There was an expectant silence. Your nose…got frostbite. Out of nowhere in particular, you remembered the lines of one of your favorite Christmas songs. _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…._ "Jack Frost nipping at your nose…" you whisper, gripping your nose with your fingers.

"Hmm," the voice hummed pleasantly along. You look into the snow.

"Jack Frost," you said, the vapor freezing into ice crystals as you said it. "You're…Jack Frost."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" he rang out jovially, as a pair of cold hands covered your eyes. "Now, are you ready?" You weren't sure what he meant, but you nodded slowly. The cold left your face and you felt the hands rise off your skin.

Slowly, you opened your eyes. Standing in front of you now was a boy, no older than 17, standing in front of you, the snow shimmering around him like a silvery aura. He looked as if he blended into the scenery, which is why you could not have seen him before. An amazed grin curved the corners of your mouth steadily upward.

"Jack Frost," you repeated. The winter spirit laughed.

"Yep, that's my name. Try not to wear it out," he replied. "Now, miss, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" You blushed, (was it from the cold or from your rapidly beating heart?) and you got closer to him, and mumbled your name. A smile matched yours on his face. "That's a beautiful name, to match a beautiful person such as yourself."

"Thank you…" you murmur. Was this real? Was _the _Jack Frost here in front of you, calling you beautiful?

"I can't imagine why people don't notice you. I mean you're a person that sees people every day, and you must have people who can see you, like your mom, so why are you only limited to her? Why are you like me?" Jack looked deep into your eyes, searching for a reason why someone else would feel his pain. You shrug heavily.

"I don't know…"

"Well, those people are definitely missing out." You look up, surprised. "You really are a star."

"Thank you…so much." Jack smiled and touched your chin with his cold finger.

"Maybe, I'm that one guy you're looking for. I can see you. And I can hear you," the winter spirit offered. You're speechless, but completely flattered and warm inside, something you've never felt. "And I really want to be with you." He leaned forward and his lips met yours in a passionate kiss.

It was…exhilarating. Freezing cold, and burning hot, and everything inbetween, all at the same time. The feelings rushed through you, and you just wanted to stay with Jack, in that moment, under the stars, together. He pulled away after a few long seconds, leaving your lips a cold purple color, but you didn't care.

"Jack…" you whisper happily. Jack smiled.

"You have a home, right?" You nod. "Well then, how'd you like a personal ride on the wind's back?"

"Oooh," you breathe, somewhat afraid, but you felt safe with Jack at your side.

"I take that as a 'yes'," he laughed as he grabbed your waist. "Let's go then!"

A strong wind whipped from under your feet, and before you knew it, you were soaring through the sky, above the treetops you were previously camped in.

"Whoa!" you exclaimed. "This is amazing!" you shouted into the sky, to your delight. You wished that your home was farther away, so that you could spend more time in the air, but you gave a relieved sigh when Jack placed you on your doorstep.

"There you go, miss~" he chirped, and you laughed. You stared into his crystal blue eyes longingly.

"I'll see you again, right?" you ask hopefully. "You won't forget me?"

"Me? Forget you?" he asked mockingly, before smiling. "Never." You laughed.

"Well then, I'll see you, Jack Frost," you waved. He waved back.

"See you soon."

* * *

**Shucks, wow. I haven't re-read this in a while, and after re-re-rewatching RotG, this really made me giggle and blush! X3**

**Now...on deviantart, a lot of people have been asking me for a sequel/second chapter, and after watching RotG I think I might just write one...so Night Luster may become a two-shot or a multichapter fic...although I'm not sure if I can keep up a good second-person...it's really difficult XD**

**Writing second person goes against EVERYTHING they taught us in elementary and middle school and now in high school XD**

**But yeah, if I were a reader who likes this story, I would follow it just in case... :3**

**Have a great Easter weekend everybody, and stay frosty! **

**-DMRA, signing out!**

**-P.S. I know, I know...this is probably considered an "interactive story"...maybe. If it bothers that much then I will take it off personally. But if not please don't report me! **


End file.
